Billie Jenkins's Book of Shadows
This Book of Shadows was written and owned by Billie Jenkins. Advised by Leo Wyatt that she should keep a record on her magical experiences, Billie began the book. Billie started working on her own book while she was still being tutored by the Charmed Ones. Billie copied useful spells and potions from their Book of Shadows, and also wrote down extensive notes about their history and the evils they fought. Some of the contents of the book included the Spell for Invoking the Power of Three, the Exorcism spell, the Witch Doctors, Lucas and the Seven Deadly Sins, the Noxon Demons, and Grams' cursed ring. In Gone With The Witches, the demon Dumain took the book from Billie and used the information about the Charmed Ones' weaknesses to distract them from saving innocents. Contents *A Spell For Invoking the Power of Three *Exorcism Spell *Witch Doctor *Seven Deadly Sins *Grams' Ring Pages Witch Doctor *Shaman healers and tribal :medicine men, more accurately :called witch doctors, are --- :concerned with providing :spiritual guidance to their page.]] :clans, though also tasked :with expelling evil spirits, they :--- sometimes wildcards in :--- --- realm and are ---- :often caught up in --- :--- --- --- --- --- --- --- *Once concerned that the :Charmed Ones were --- --- :the evil they --- --- --- --- :to turn the --- --- --- --- --- :inner truth into --- --- --- :obsessions. :They can be summoned by :the following : :Free us from the ties bind, :Of evil magic entertwined, :We call upon one who cures, :He who's the Dark inured. Gram's Ring *A family heirloom of the :Halliwell line handed down :most recently to Phoebe :for her marriage to Cole. *The ring is inscribed with : "To gain another is to lose yourself" :and was cursed by Grams to :remind herself never to get :married again. .]] *Wearing the ring causing its :wearer to outwardly become :their subconscious image :of the perfect housewife. ---- *Removing this ring lifts the :curse but the wearer will :not willingly do so --- --- :it be taken. :Last seen Phoebe dumped :it down the bathtub drain... ~ Seven Deadly Sins ~ :An ancient box containing the :glowing essence of The Seven Deadly :Sins. :It was owned by the wicked :demon, Lukas, an expert in :bringing out the sins of :others to the point where their :own desires destroyed them. entry.]] :Using his power to control :these "sin balls", Lukas :was able to infect his :victims with one of the :seven deadly sins : GREED, PRIDE, ENVY, ANGER, :GLUTTONY, LUST & SLOTH ---- :Once infected, the desire to :act one's sin overruled :all moral impulses until ::death's release. Gallery Screencaps Charmed820_447.jpg|The Witch Doctor page Charmed820_474.jpg|The Seven Deadly Sins page Charmed820_494.jpg|The Noxon Demons' page Charmed820_497.jpg|The Grams Ring page Auction Pictures Billie_BoS_1.jpg|Front cover Billie_BoS_2.jpg|A Spell for Invoking the Power of Three and the Wiccan Rede Billie_BoS_3.jpg|Exorcism Spell Billie_BoS_4.jpg|Grams' ring Notes * The illustrations in the book were drawn by Derek Baron, who was also the artist for the pages of the Book of Shadows during season 8, but had the text being written by his girlfriend so that the handwriting would look feminine, as if really written by Billie. * The book was sold on Ebay after the show ended by It's a Warp. Category:Artifacts Category:Books